


Look after me

by Bambino0093



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diabetes, Love, M/M, Needles, T1D, diabetic hinata, im so sorry, type one diabetes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambino0093/pseuds/Bambino0093
Summary: Hinata was just your average high school volley ball player, well at least that's what other people think. He was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes when he was six years old, and even though it was hard at first, he manages it pretty well. He is going to his first ever training camp and he cant wait.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fan fic so please be considerate when reading. if you see any errors please don't hesitate to comment and let me know. I don't have diabetes so im sorry if anything is incorrect.

Hinata was just your average high school volley ball player, well at least that's what other people think. He was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes when he was six years old, and even though it was hard at first, he manages it pretty well. He is going to his first ever training camp and he cant wait. 

What could go wrong? 

\-----

"Right guys, get home and get packed and be back here by 9:30 tonight, alright?" Takeda says to the team as they wrap up practice early. "Yes sir", the team say as they begin to clean the gym. "Sir I think you should have this for the trip, ya know just in case", Hinata says timidly as he hold a red case towards the club advisor. It was an emergency low treatment called a glucagon, he though it would be good fo the teacher to have it just in case anything happened. The teacher tucked it into his bag without a word as he knows Hinata doesnt like to make a big deal out of it. He just nodded and continued to clean up. The excitment that bubbled in his chest gave him hope that this trip was going to be really fun.

\-----

Hinata always had to make a huge list of everthing he needs for his diabetes while he was away from home, this is the first time he has been away from home without his mother, because he has to be sure he has everything he possibly needs. His mother trusts him to take what he needs, especially after having the disease for 10 years. The list was so long that he decided to invite his boyfriend, Tobio Kageyama, to come and help him. Kageyama was used to all the diabetes stuff after being with shouyou for over six months, but even now he still flinches at all the needles his boyfriend has to endure.

"Have you got your spare testing kit I can have again", Kageyama spoke from where he was leaning against the doorway, he always liked to make sure he could help Shou when he needs him. He has witnessed the pain and fear the chronic illness brings Hinata first hand, so he knows it makes Hinata feel safe when he has his back. "Yeah, I think i left it in the top medical drawer", Hinata points over to a set of drawers that hold all of his medical supplies. Kageyama opened th drawer and inside was the black case he needed. "You got everything?" Kageyama asks as he crept up to hug Hinata from behind and kiss his neck. "Hmmm... Yes I do, and as much as I love this, we need to go if want to be at school on time." Hinata says as he pets Kageyama on the head. He groans but lets go anyway after a quick kiss. "Oh I just need to get the insulin from the fridge," Hinata says as he heads to the kitchen while kageyama zips his bag up. He grabs enough insulin to last him the week and places it in the little cool bag. "Love you mom, I'll see you in a week." Hinata called as he leaves the house behind Kageyama. "You'll look after me, right?" Shouyou looks up at kageyama, "I always will Boke!" Tobio yells as he smacks Hinata over the head. He giggled as he rubbed his head, he couldnt wait for this trip.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets go to Tokyo!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still trying to figure out how to use this website so please be patient with me :D

The bus ride wasn't very eventful at all. Kageyama and Hinata were open about their relationship with the rest of the team, so they were able to lean on each other for the majority of the ride. Some of the other boys were dating too so they all understood, all of them were fast asleep as the ride went on through the early hours of the morning and it stayed that way until it was time to get off.

"I'm really pumped!!" Hinata says jumping up and down on the spot, even though he just woke up. Kageyama rolled his eyes lovingly as he took Hinata's hand in his. They walked up to the front of the school and were faced with the captain of Nekoma, Kuroo. "Hey guys, it's good to see you again. Go ahead and make your way to your room. We'll see you in the gym when your ready," everyone nodded and greeted him in return.

"Kenmaaaa!!" Shouyou yells as he sees Kenma walking outside the gym. Kenma gave a shy smile and a wave before noticing the rest of the team, his face flushed red before cowering back into the gym. Kuroo chuckled quietly and waved to the team before going to find Kenma.

"Come on guys," Daichi yells getting the team to follow him to the room. They all followed suit and enter the room with exhausted sighs, even though they slept for the majority of the bus ride, it wasn't the greatest rest. However, Hinata was just buzzing with excitement , "Can we play yet?" he says jumping on the spot again. Kageyama sighs, "First lets take your insulin to the fridge in the infirmary, then you can play, calm down." Hinata listens and reaches for his bag, pulling out the little cool bag holding the small vails of insulin before heading towards the door. "Lets go, I want to play," Hinata says excitedly as waits for Kageyama to follow. "We will catch you guys in a little bit," Tobio mumbles as he tiredly follows the big ball of energy that is his boyfriend down the hall. 

This was going to be a crazy week, that's for sure.

\----

Eventually everyone was in the gym playing together, laughing and joking together. This is the first time they had been to Tokyo, the other teams always came to Miyagi, so this was new. "Lev, get off the floor!" Yaku yells, they had only been practicing for two hours, he had been stuck training Lev today, "But I'm tired." The rest of the teams laughed as Lev lied on the floor in a puddle of his own sweat.

It was around 2pm when everyone began feel the strain of playing for so long. "Water break," Coach Nekomata yells, bringing relief to all the boys. Karasuno all gather to their bench and begin to discuss strategies. "They will be expecting Hinata's quick so I think we should all slow it down to 1st tempo," Daichi says from the side of the bench. "Yes sir!" The team responds.

Everyone just enjoys the well needed break, drinking their cold water and dabbing their sweat. Hinata was just laughing along with everyone when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pang of pain in the front of his head. The quick jab soon turned into a dull throb that bloomed through his whole head, he rubbed his temples and groaned, this was sudden. Too sudden.

Kageyama looks over to his boyfriend and moved to sit next to him, gently placing his hand on his shoulder, "What's going on," concern laced his voice. "My head," groaned the red head, he continues to massage his temples in an effort to relieve the pain. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't felt right all day, but pushed it to the side saying it was nerves. He was probably to energetic to notice the headache forming, and only now was he feeling the intense thirst and fatigue, how could he be so careless. he reached under his shirt to unclip his pump from his waistband to check his BG. 280. Holy shit. His eyes went wide, what happened, he hasn't suspended his insulin. 

Kageyama must have seen his reaction as he asked, "What's wrong?" There was a slight urgency in his voice, now he was really worried. Hinata hesitantly showed the pump screen to his lover and the darker boys eyes went wide too. "You need to finger check, the pump might be wrong." He said as he reached for the backpack he brought to the gym and took put the small black case that held the testing kit. Kageyama removes the lancet pen from the bag and the device from the bag. By now they had caught the attention of Sugawara, who dismissed himself from his conversation with Nishinoya and Daichi and made his way over to the two boys. "Are you guys okay?" Suga asks, his voice gentle and soft like always. Tobio loads a new test strip into the meter as Hinata shows Suga the pump screen and his eyes went wide. "Woah that's not good," He says keeping his voice steady and calm to prevent any extra stress. "Which finger do you want?" He asks calmly, sitting patiently in front of Hinata waiting for a response. He removed his left hand from his head and held his pointer finger towards his boyfriend. The sharp needle didn't even make Hinata flinch, after so many years of needles , he's so used to it. Tobio gently squeezed his finger and collected the small drop of blood onto the end of the testing strip. Sugawara massages Hinata's scalp to help with his headache, he gratefully leans into the caring touch. The monitor makes four sharp beeps. Not good at all. 301.

The beeps make Hinata sigh, diabetes always manages to get in the way and ruin his day. It was the high probably making him all frustrated and tired. The beeps must have caught the attention of the other members of the team as they all look over. Daichi and Sugawara were the only other people, other than Hinata and Kageyama that know what each beep meant. His eyes went wide as he looked over at the three boys, when he saw the state Hinata was in it all made sense. "What is it?" Hinata asks in discomfort, "301. What happened?" Kageyama said placing his hand on his boyfriends knee and rubbing it to show comfort, he knows how hard this can be on Hinata and has witnessed a few mental breakdowns the disease caused the small boy. "I have no idea, I didn't pause my background insulin, so if anything I should be low," Hinata mumbles tiredly as he checks insulin pump setting. And the it hit him. 

He pulled his shirt up and his stomach felt damp. He looked down to see his pump site hanging off and insulin dripping from the cannula. There was also a dark bruise beginning to blossom his skin where the cannula had been jostled and ripped out. Now Hinata is beyond frustrated and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Why now? He just wants to enjoy this camp with his friends. Is that too much to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still not done but I haven't planned any more chapters yet and with Christmas coming up im not sure if ill get one done before or after let me know if you have any requests or improvements you think I could make and I will definitely try to improve. thank you so much for reading xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is my second time trying to write this because I accidentally deleted the whole chapter soooo yay.

"Hey. Don't get upset, it's okay. Me and Suga are going to help," Kageyama says as he sits on the other side of Hinata, searching through his bag to find what he needs. "How do you feel?" Hinata leans on Kageyama and nuzzles into his shoulder, "My head is throbbing and I'm really thirsty. Tired too," Shouyou says quietly, his voice lacking its usual perkiness.

"Suga can you please go and get Shou's water bottle and also let coach know about the situation. I'll correct his high and then we will go back to the room to fix his pump. "Without a word, Suga stood up and grabbed Hintata's bottle from Yachi and told coach of the situation. Meanwhile Kageyama had already retrieved the needle and insulin from his bag. He also grabs a couple of alcohol wipes and hands one to his boyfriend, "Clean your pump site. You don't want an infection. Where do you want your shot?" Kageyama says while drawing enough insulin into the needle. At this, the team perk up. Its not that the team was surprised, its more of the fact that it wasn't very common that Hinata actually had to inject because his pump usually did it for him.

The team was fine will the needles, except for Nishinoya. He gets really embarrassed because he's always been afraid of needles, and sometimes even faints at the site of them. This means that he needs to be aware of Hinata and if he's getting a needle out. Hinata and himself and had made an agreement that Hinata would not have to leave to do an injection because his health is important and that its Nishinoya's responsibility to remove himself when he needed to. Hinata was hesitant at first because he felt bad, but Nishinoya insisted that his health came first.

They all know that he must be in a bad way if he needs insulin delivered through a shot instead of his pump. Hinata begins to clean his battered pump site with the alcohol wipe, which has now become red and puffy, hissing when it passed over the hole the cannula left. He also peeled the rest of the pump site off, and the protective tape, setting it aside on the bench. After he finished wiping the area, he covered the area with his shirt and put the used wipe with the pump site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will add more to this chapter soon don't worry it isn't finished. I'm sorry I've been taking so long, ive been writing this while I do school work so please be patient with me, I love you all thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> thank you


End file.
